


Coitus Interruptus

by iLazy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Smut, asoiaf au, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLazy/pseuds/iLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to an anon for their birthday!</p><p>Sometimes you just have to go potty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably edit this a bit later. Regardless, hope ya like it!

The day was too hot, even for him, but Torrhen had demanded that he'd come play while his mother and older brother hid in the shade. Sarella and Tyene had come to his rescue eventually, taking Torrhen to the shallow pools to swim, and leaving Oberyn to seek the shade with his wife and son. Jon, being a clever boy, had been practicing his letters while his mother was stretched across the cool marble floor. Lyanna barely stirred when he sat beside her, only acknowledging his presence with a whine of annoyance when he began to trail his fingers along her spine. He could feel the thin layer of sweat through her silk tunic, and he pitied his Northern wife.

She kicked weakly at him. "No touching," Lyanna whined, opening her eyes to glare at him. Oberyn chuckled and turned to their son, who continued to practice his letters.

"Jon," Oberyn cried. "Momma's being cruel to Papa!"

Jon turned, his sharp grey eyes darting between his mother and father. "Momma said no touching," Jon said simply. "Papa shouldn't touch." Lyanna laughed, reaching out to playfully poke their son.

"Good boy, Jon. What does no mean?"

"No means no," Jon chanted, not looking at his mother as he went back to his letters.

Oberyn leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his wife's shoulder. "That's going to bite you in the arse someday, my love," Oberyn whispered against her skin.

"I'm going to bit you in the arse if you keep touching me," Lyanna growled. She rolled onto her back, letting Oberyn see just how thin her tunic was. "You Dornishman are too warm for your own good." Oberyn chuckled, trailing his fingers over her calf and knee.

"I seem to recall you praising my  _Dornish warmth,"_ Oberyn replied. Lyanna stuck her tongue out, making him laugh once more. "Alright, I give! I expect an apology later tonight when you're not so grouchy."  
"I'll make it up to you," Lyanna purred. She rubbed her foot against his thigh, hinting at what she meant. Oberyn smiled, leaning down to kiss her but Lyanna growled and batted him away. "I said no touching! And what does no mean?"

"No means no," Jon said without missing a beat.

The day crept by, getting hotter and hotter until the sun began to descend. Soon the cold of the desert moved in and Oberyn found himself beneath his warm sheets, thumbing through a book he had read when he was training in the Citadel. The bed shifted behind him with a familiar weight, and a pale hand ghosted along his bicep. "'A Study of Plants and Herbs'," Lyanna read, her breath warm against his ear. "Anything that would peak my interests?"

Oberyn rolled onto his back, pushing the book to the edge of the bed. "Mmm, that depends, my love," Oberyn whispered. He threaded his fingers through her dark hair, his fingernails gently scraping against her scalp. "Are you interested in the positive or negative?"

Lyanna's eyes slowly closed as he massaged her scalp. "Hmm, positive," she purred.

"Nutmeg has been known to increase ones libido," Oberyn recited. He cupped her thigh, guiding it over his waist until she was sitting on his thighs. "But, I don't think that's a problem for you, my love." He lowered his hand so that it mirrored the one already on Lyanna's thigh. Gently, he massaged her muscles, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. She placed her hands on his chest to stabilize herself, the motion rocking her into him. Oberyn inhaled sharply, causing Lyanna to grin her wolfish grin. Leaning down, she kissed him gently, her hands sliding up so she could cup his face.

"I'm sorry for being rude this morning," she mumbled against his lips.

Oberyn smiled against her lips, pecking them briefly as he caressed her thighs. "I was so hurt by your words, Lya," Oberyn sniffed. "Nothing you can say will be able to mend my broken heart."

Lyanna hummed against his lips, wiggling against him as her arms slithered downwards. "I always did prefer actions over words." She began to pull at his laces, sitting upright as she did. With a smirk of triumph, she tugged at his trousers. Lifting his hips, Oberyn allowed his wife to free him from both his trousers and small clothes. Oberyn felt his cock twitch when she grasped him, and sharply inhaled as she began to stroke him. Arousal filled her grey eyes, and she smiled. "Am I helping mend your broken heart, lover?" She whispered huskily.

"I believe it's on its way to being repaired," Oberyn groaned as she continued to stroke him.

"Well," Lyanna purred. "I'll just have to try harder." She slid down further until she was nearly on her stomach, her dark hair fanning over his leg. Giving him a coy look, she took his half hard cock into her mouth, and Oberyn groaned at the contact. He reached for her then, taking her hair into his hands as he guided her along his cock. Lyanna hummed happily as he lightly scratched at her scalp, causing Oberyn to groan. He felt himself harden in her mouth, and gently tugged at her hair to bring her attention to his face.

"Come here," Oberyn whispered. He groaned as Lyanna slowly pulled back, her tongue trailing along the underside of his cock. Deciding to be cheeky or kind, she licked at his head, sending a surge of pleasure along his spine. Carefully, she straddled him and Oberyn pulled her down to kiss her fully on the lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her, and Lyanna groaned. With great ease, he slipped his hand beneath her nightgown, unsurprised to feel no barrier between his fingers and her quim. "You're so wet, love," Oberyn whispered, peppering kisses along her jaw. Lyanna moaned, reaching down to touch herself as Oberyn slipped two fingers into her. He hooked them slightly, letting his fingertips rub against the front of her quim. Lyanna moaned, her fingers circling her clit and rocking into his fingers. She bumped him slightly, and Oberyn hissed in surprise.

"Sorry," Lyanna whimpered, her eyes fluttering as she reached her peak. Oberyn remained silent, choosing to bring her down for another kiss instead. He pulled his fingers away, taking his cock in hand and guiding his wife onto it. They moaned simultaneously, forcing Oberyn to break their kiss. Chuckling, Lyanna pushed against his chest, and Oberyn complied with her request to lie down. Grabbing the bottom of her nightgown, Lyanna pulled it off herself and threw it aside. Oberyn smiled at the sight of her, dragging trailing his hands along her legs and over her hips. He loved the sight of her on top of him. The contrast between her pale skin, and his bronze skin was more arousing then he cared to admit.

She leaned back, and placed her hands on his thighs. Oberyn grasped her hips to steady her as she began to rock against him. Lyanna sighed happily as she found her rhythm, one hand releasing his thigh to cup her breasts. She pinched and tugged at her nipple, her head falling back as she reveled in her pleasure. "Gods..." she moaned. She dropped her hand, bracing it on his chest and fell forward slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing lust and love as she continued to rock back and forth on his cock.

"Beautiful," Oberyn whispered, bringing one hands to cup her face. He moved forward to kiss her, but a little voice stopped him.

"Momma, Papa," Jon called.

They stopped immediately, and Oberyn felt himself shrink slightly. "H-hi, sweetheart," Lyanna called as she sat up and reached for her nightgown. Oberyn groaned as she moved, and Lyanna glared at him. Oberyn glared back, flexing his fingers on her hips. “What are you doing up?”

“Torrhen had to pee,” Jon said, side stepping to reveal his brother who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“And you took him? That’s my boy,” Lyanna praised as she removed herself from Oberyn, her gown already on. He whined at the loss of her, but quickly grabbed their discarded sheets to cover him. “Momma will come tuck you in again, okay?”

“Where you and Papa playing horse?” Jon asked as Lyanna took his hand.

“Horrss,” Torrhen repeated. He lifted his arms, gesturing to be picked up. Lyanna complied, lifting the toddler who quickly nuzzled against her.

“Y-yes, we were playing horse,” Lyanna nodded. “But Papa has to take care of something now, so we have to leave him be.”

“Okay,” Jon said. He turned to his father, and waved. “Night, night Papa.”

“Sweet dreams, my sons. Don’t keep Momma for too long! Papa will be in need of her help soon!”

 


End file.
